More Trouble Than It's Worth
by C.Reverie
Summary: She met him due to her cousin. That Russian figure skater who is almost ten years older than her. Kagome is now eighteen, and she is still reeling from the past three years spent time hopping. She really didn't need all of this on top of that, but it looks like she got it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: She met him due to her cousin. That Russian figure skater who is almost ten years older than her. Kagome is now eighteen, and she is still reeling from the past three years spent time hopping. She really didn't need all of this on top of that, but it looks like she got it anyway._**

_Pairing: Viktor/Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"I think that's everything…" the raven-haired girl murmured to herself as she rested a few fingers to her chin, humming as she looked around the room for the third time. She tapped her foot a few times before she spun around on her heel and went back towards her closet. It was quiet as she removed the coat from where it hung in there, and she turned with a bright smile shining on her face. "_Now_ that is everything!"

The coat was dropped onto her bed and draped over a bag halfway closed.

"Are you almost ready to leave, Kagome?"

Blue eyes glanced towards the door of her pink-filled room as it opened, and her mother came into her line of sight. In her arms was a basket that was soon handed to the younger girl. It was full of small things, such as ribbons and lotions, and other trinkets and supplies.

Kagome nodded as she set the basket down on her bed as well. "Are you sure Aunt Hiroko doesn't mind me going?" she asked her mother.

"Of course!" Kun-loon told her daughter as she approached Kagome to fix a stray strand of hair from where it was sticking up. "She always loved when you'd spend time there when you were younger. She's been asking when she'd get to see you again, anyway. She's missed you a lot!" She set a hand gently on her daughter's cheek as she offered her a smile. "Anyway… she agrees that it will be good for you to get away for a while, and she's so excited about you going."

Kagome nodded as her own smile appeared on her face.

"And I believe you'll be getting there around the time Yuri should be coming back!" Kun-loon said as she patted Kagome's cheek. "I'm sure he'll be excited to see you, too!"

Katsuki Yuri was her only male cousin, but they had always gotten along fairly well. There was a five year age gap between them, but that never really did much to affect their interactions. She was excited at the chance to see him again, admittedly. It had been five years since she had last seen him, and she had been thirteen at that time.

"It doesn't feel like it's been five years," Kagome commented as she continued to put her clothing into the halfway packed bags. Kun-loon came to stand next to her as she assisted her in packing. "I hope that he will be happy to see me, though," she said as she looked down, her voice growing softer.

As close as they had been, it had been five years. Who knew how different he was? Or if he would think of her in a different light?

She sighed and shook her head. What exactly was it that she was worrying out? This was Yuri she was thinking about. Her quiet and kind cousin. After everything that had happened, it definitely would be a good thing to be able to catch her breath from it all. Having access to a hot spring and being able to interact with Yuri again would be something relaxing. It was just what she needed after having her trips through the well come to their end.

She was ready to get away from the shrine and the overwhelming aura of the well house for a good long while. She was ready to be able to breathe again, and she was ready for the calm that would welcome her once she arrived.

It almost sounded like a perfect fantasy that shouldn't be able to be obtained in real life, but sometimes it seemed that fantasies could become realities!

* * *

The trip had been less hectic than she had thought it would be. She had traveled on her own with the two bags she had packed prior. The rest of her stuff that she would need while her time there had been shipped almost a week in advance. Once she got there she'd have to do some unpacking and organizing, but that could be managed easily by her.

She dragged her suitcase behind her as she walked and kept her backpack slung over her shoulder as she left the bus stop she had gotten off at. The path she took had been memorized by her, and, before she even realized it, the sign of Yu-Topia Katsuki had entered her line of vision.

Stepping through the entryway led her to be spotted by her aunt.

"Oh, you're finally here!" Hiroko jogged over to the girl as soon as she had seen her, stopping only a few feet away from her. "Look at you! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you. Oh, you're so pretty too!" She placed her hands to Kagome's arms before she squeezed her in a hug. "I'll have to let your mother know that you got here, but, before I go do that, tell me how you've been! You're not feeling ill, are you?"

Kagome smiled as she heard her aunt continue to speak.

"I'm fine, Auntie," she told her. It was no surprise that her mother's sister had heard of her many "illnesses" despite the distance between where they lived. The frequent trips she once took the springs had to stop once she had been pulled down the well, and it made sense that Hiroko would worry when that happened. The truth couldn't just be told like that, so the lie of her illnesses had been spread to here, as well.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Hiroko asked her then. "You look like you need some rest."

She held onto Kagome by her cheeks when she noticed the dark circles present under her eyes.

"It varies on nights," Kagome admitted. "After I get some things unpacked I was gonna soak in the springs for a short while, and then I'll head to bed."

"That sounds like a good plan for you, dear," she said with a smile, and she finally let her hold on Kagome fall. Once that had happened, Kagome turned to face her suitcase so she could untie the basket she tied to it before departing from the shrine.

"This is from Mama," she told her aunt, and she held the basket out to her. "She got a lot of your favorite scents, so hopefully they're still the same as they were back then," she stated with a genuine laugh, to which Hiroko joined in with her own laugh.

"Ah, she is so sweet to her big sister," Hiroko said as she held the basket against her stomach. She soon waved Kagome along with her as they entered the building together. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you," Kagome responded and readily fell into step with the older woman.

She was led to a room semi-full with unpacked boxes that were stacked up against the far away walls. Kagome set her bags down near the boxes and reached as high as she could into the air as she stretched her arms.

"Would you like some help with unpacking?" Hiroko asked her, and Kagome quickly shook her head in response.

"I can handle it on my own," she said. She turned to face Hiroko with a small smile present on her face. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh, it is no trouble at all!" she told her, a wide smile flashing onto her face. "Should I come get you when Yuri gets back?"

"If you don't mind," Kagome said as she picked one of the boxes to start with.

"Then I will leave you to get settled in," Hiroko said before she turned to leave the room, her smile still shining on her face as she did so. She was happy for today. Not only would her son be coming home today, but she also was able to see her niece for the first time in three years on the same day.

Hiroko headed back to her own business with a chipper bounce to her step.

Today was a lovely day, indeed.

* * *

Blue eyes stared into brown as the two stood across from one another. The stillness around them was soon shattered into pieces as the smaller figure dashed up to the taller one and quickly wrapped her arms around him. Though taken back a bit, he soon returned the gesture and hugged her to him.

"I had no idea that I'd be seeing you right when I got back, Kagome," Yuri told her as they soon stepped away from one another. He looked her over with a close eye. It had been five years since they had last seen each other, and she definitely looked a lot different than she had when she was thirteen.

"Yeah, she'll be staying with us for a while until her health goes back to normal," Hiroko told her son. Yuri almost jumped at those words.

"Huh?" He focused a worried look on her face before looking back down at Kagome. She didn't look sick, but that didn't mean she wasn't… "What's wrong? You're not ill, are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm not sick," Kagome assured Yuri, and she watched as he calmed a bit at her words.

"Then what's wrong with your health?"

"She's been sick on and off for the past few years, but it seems like the worst of it all is over," Hiroko said, "but my sister is still worried about her health getting bad again, so we all came to the decision that her being here where she could relax more would be for the best."

"We have a lot we need to catch up on," Kagome told Yuri, and he nodded in response.

But… all of that could wait until tomorrow because right now all she wanted was a peaceful rest in the building full of a soothing aura. It wasn't even night yet, but she was already exhausted.

* * *

C.R: Not sure if people remember this fic, but it's going back up. Like other fics I'm putting back up, I'm editing it a little.

Pairing is not up for debate. If you have a problem with it, I don't care. Nor will I **ever** care.

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!

Please remember to review&favorite&follow, thank you!

Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: She met him due to her cousin. That Russian figure skater who is almost ten years older than her. Kagome is now eighteen, and she is still reeling from the past three years spent time hopping. She really didn't need all of this on top of that, but it looks like she got it anyway._**

_Pairing: Viktor/Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

When she woke up the following day Kagome almost forgot about being at the hot springs. She looked around her room, confused by the lack of pink, before she remembered she was no longer at the shrine. She laid face up in bed for a few more minutes before she finally pushed herself up with her palms. The duvet pooled on her lap as she crossed her legs. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and checked the time. Through her still-adjusting eyes, she saw that it was nearly three in the afternoon. She was surprised she slept in so late, usually being an early riser due to her habits during her days time-hopping. Kagome shook her head and climbed out of bed.

Her feet hit the cold hardwood and she hissed at the abrupt change from the warmth of her bed. She stretched as she went through her things, searching for what she'd need to soak in the hot spring.

"I'll do some more unpacking after a nice soak," she murmured to herself as she fixed her hair up in a loose bun. A few strands remained free, falling to frame her face. Kagome headed to her door and pulled it open just in time to be greeted by Hiroko standing on the other side, arm raised and posed ready to knock. Seeing her, Hiroko lowered her arm.

"Oh, dear, I was just about to try and wake you," she said as she moved out of the way some, allowing Kagome the room to exit through the door. "How'd you sleep, Kagome?"

A faint blush dyed her cheeks a soft pink. "I slept well. Dunno why I slept in so late though. I'm used to getting up with the sun."

"Yesterday was a busy day for you! You got here and you started unpacking right away without much of a single second to relax." Hiroko shook off her niece's words with a bright chuckle. "Just take it easy for a few days, okay? Get into pace with the new surroundings. I'd hate for you to overexert and exhaust yourself when you're supposed to be resting." She patted Kagome's shoulder with a comforting hand before continuing on her way. "Oh, the spring is empty now, so why don't you go enjoy a nice soak?"

"I was going to do just that," Kagome responded with a bright smile. Hiroko returned it with a similar one of her own and left to return to her daily work. Kagome made a beeline for the springs of the establishment, her head already in a delightful daze at the thought of a peaceful soak.

There were three different spring ponds. One for men, one for women, and the unisex spring for couples and friends who wanted to soak with each other. She preferred the spring for the ladies due to her modest nature, but she'd go with the one that was the least populated at any given time.

She had countless scars decorating her skin from the many battles she took part in during her school days, and they could draw a lot of attention if people _really_ looked at her. So, to save herself the curious stares and questions, she tried to go the route easiest to hide them.

True to Hiroko's words, the spring was empty when she arrived. Kagome stepped in the spring and sank down, leaning against the rocks behind her with a satisfied sigh falling from her lips. The warm water licked at her skin before settling around her. Her eyes slipped closed as she very quickly relaxed in the warmth.

Sure there had been occasional hot springs in the past, but nothing beat this. At least here she didn't have to worry about being attacked by a bloodthirsty demon seeking the jewel, or a pervert wanting to spy on her.

She hummed as a feeling of content spread through her entire body, and she sunk a bit lower into the water.

Modern life was great.

* * *

The following days she spent getting completely and fully settled in with living there. She had nearly finished all of her unpacking when she decided to call it quits for the time being. Kagome stepped out into the hall and spared a quick glance towards Yuri's door.

A frown pulled her lips downward as she made her way over to the closed door. She stood still in front of it for a moment before she rose her arm and knocked on the wood. She was worried about him. From what she understood, he was bummed out and embarrassed over a video of his skating getting posted online.

"Yuri?" She knocked on the hardwood only to get a weak whimper of a response from him. Her frown set deeper into her face as she stood there. "It'll be okay, Yuri," she attempted to assure him of the truth. It really wasn't that bad. She thought he did wonderful in it, and that wasn't just her familial love for him talking. Still, at the same time she could understand his humiliation over it all. He wasn't in his best physical condition due to a depressive slump he had gone through, and he had put on more than just a handful of extra pounds. Not to mention, he had been skating a program of a man who was basically his idol in the aforementioned video.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" she asked him in a quiet voice, only to receive a muffled "no" in response.

A sad sigh left her lips as she nodded to herself. "If you're sure," she told him. Before she left, she turned and set her hand against the door and said, "you know where to find me if you want to talk, okay?"

What she got in response was more silence, and she shook her head before heading back down the hall.

She really wanted to help cheer Yuri up, but she had no idea what she could do. Eventually he'd have to come out of his room, whether by his own choice or request of his mother.

"No luck?"

Kagome paused and looked up at Mari, her other cousin, and Yuri's older sister. She frowned and shook her head before looking down.

"Give it some time," she told her, and Kagome nodded her head. After saying those words to her, Mari went and continued on her way, leaving the younger girl alone in the hall.

She knew that waiting it out would probably be the best thing, but she was still worried. Kagome threaded thin fingers through her hair, combing through it gently as she resumed heading down the hall. She got caught up in her own thoughts as she went on her way.

"Did you hear that it snowed last night?" Hiroko asked her as she marched past her and towards Yuri's room, her words jolting Kagome from her thoughts. "If you go out, be careful. It'll be chilly, so make sure you bundle up!"

"Oh? No way!" Kagome felt a burst of joy at hearing that. This would be the first time she saw snow in modern Japan since she came back. Perhaps she'd go out for a few minutes after she soaked in the spring for a little while. Mind made up, Kagome continued on her way to the springs for a soak.

Because of the snowfall and the chill, the ladies' spring was full of people by the time she got there. Upon seeing the many people already there, Kagome decided to check the state of the unisex one and found it to be empty.

She went to that one, relieved that it was vacant. She liked the peace an empty spring provided. Kagome kept her towel wrapped securely around her as she stepped into the water and slipped down into a comfortable spot out of any visible area. She felt a lot better at having herself covered the best she could, and she closed her eyes as she rested against where she sat.

It was silent in there, the spring occupied solely by her, and she let herself fade deeper and deeper into her own thoughts.

By now it was likely that Hiroko had made Yuri get out of bed finally, seeing as she had been making her way towards his room when she passed her. So problem one was solved, and that was getting him out of the darkness of his bedroom, but that left a problem still. That problem being Yuri's saddened state.

She adored Yuri, and it made her sad to know he was upset about something. She didn't know how she could help him, and that weighed her mind down even more.

A faint sigh fell from her as she opened her eyes to watch the ripples in the water any of her small movements made. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't take notice of the door to the springs opening and a new figure walking to join her.

She finally resurfaced from her thoughts upon noticing a new aura, at last, and her eyes darted up to the new figure, startled by his presence. She was suddenly self-conscious and she worked to fix her towel a bit higher to hide herself some. It wasn't long before she was noticed in her secluded spot, tucked between two ridges of stone.

"I'm not in the wrong one, am I?"

Kagome blinked at hearing the thick accent weighing his words down. She shook her head and looked away. "This is the unisex spring."

She kept her gaze lowered when she felt his stare linger on her, as if he were observing her.

"Do you have any complaints to me joining you?"

Kagome shrugged in response, the water moving around her, as she kept her attention elsewhere. "It's fine." She really couldn't demand him to leave, and she wasn't ready to get out yet. "Go ahead," she said.

Those words from her gave him all the invitation he needed, and she looked back up only once the water settled around them again.

As they sat there together in tranquil silence, Kagome found her eyes wandering to get more glimpses at him. She tried not to stare. Instead, she snuck many short glimpses when he didn't seem to be looking. On her last glimpse, she found her eyes meeting a lighter shade of blue, and she hurried to look away.

She felt her cheeks flush a deeper red, and she tried to keep her attention elsewhere. Even when she looked away from him, stunning silver hair and pretty blue eyes remained imprinted in her mind, and it made her cheeks feel even hotter.

"_Get it together, girl!"_ She shouted at herself in her head. What's with her? First Inuyasha, then Sesshoumaru, and now this man…

Why did she find silver hair so attractive?

She refrained from shaking her head, not wanting to risk pulling his attention back to her. She tried to clear her thoughts, to no avail. Kagome sank further in the water and watched the moving ripples in an attempt to distract herself.

Though… now that she thought about it, something about this man was familiar. She felt like she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember were. She felt her brows furrow as she tried to recall how he seemed so familiar.

"What's your name?"

Kagome blinked at the question, and she snapped her attention back to his face. He was looking at her with a curious smile on his face. "Oh… I'm Kagome," she said, and she decided to use this as a chance to help her remember why he seemed so familiar. "You?"

"Viktor," he said, and Kagome was struck with instant realization.

Viktor? As in Yuri's skating idol, Viktor Nikiforov? As soon as that thought processed in her mind she recalled the many posters Yuri had up decorating the walls of his room, and that, she realized, was where she had seen him before.

"O-Oh... "

Before she could say anything else the door to the room they were in slammed open, and Yuri ran in. Kagome ducked down a bit deeper into the water out of surprise, while Viktor only looked up.

She saw his gaze flick to her briefly before it focused on her companion in the spring. Kagome wasn't listening keenly to the words being said, but her attention got caught by one particular sentence.

"I'm here to be your coach!"

Kagome looked up at hearing Viktor's proclamation, but she soon ended up regretting her decision to look away from her submerged lap.

She looked back at him just in time to see him standing up. In _all_ of his naked glory. She almost choked on air, and she instantly looked away, covering her eyes as her face turned to the shade of a ripe strawberry.

"_Oh dear Kami, why!"_

* * *

C.R: Update for this. I changed this around a little bit compared to the original. Hope it was good!

Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but if not, sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
